On Bended Knee
by casey2
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been in love since their Fifth year, but something has gone wrong… Songfic in the next chapters by Boy II Men…
1. Default Chapter

On Bended Knee Summary: Ron and Hermione have been in love since their Fifth year, but something has gone wrong. Songfic in the next chapters by Boy II Men.  
  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have been together since their Fifth year in Hogwarts. They have been in love with each since then.  
  
Now, something changed. Ron noticed that Hermione has been too busy with her work that sometimes she forgets to just call Ron and tell him that she's okay, even though they meet once a week, it not enough for him, to just see her once every week. This has been bothering him but he didn't want to make such a big deal out of it, so he let it go.  
  
Ron has been patient since. So he just concentrated on his work and kept himself busy.  
  
Their anniversary is drawing near and Ron has planned a very special dinner for this occasion. Hermione doesn't seem to remember, but Ron didn't mind that, he thought that maybe its better that way to keep it a surprise. Ron planned and planned until he got all the things together. He was so excited for the big night.  
  
Then, that day came. Hermione thought that it was just an ordinary date with Ron; she completely forgot that it was their anniversary. Ron, on the other hand, was so excited that his smile was from ear to ear.  
  
So, both of them arrived in a very luxurious restaurant where there was no one, but them. It was circular room and in the center, there was a circular table for two and two candles. They could both hear a very sweet, relaxing song in the background.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione said, "This is so beautiful!"  
  
"I did this just for you, my love," Ron replied. 'This place is even better than what I have in mind.'  
  
Hermione blushed but deep inside, there was something bothering her. She was so pleased outside, but deep within her, she is troubled, she's like hurting. She didn't tell Ron, of course. She didn't want to ruin this moment for Ron because he seem so happy. So, she kept it inside.  
  
So, they both sat at the round table and started dinner. They talked about stuff while they ate.  
  
Ron was kind of nervous. He was planning to propose to Hermione that night. It was the last of his surprises.  
  
Then they had desert. They are some more then Ron stood up next to Hermione and asked as a music changed into their theme song, "Hermione, can I have this dance?"  
  
Hermione courteously gave her hand and bowed at him and they started to dance. Ron guided Hermione as they dance. 'It's now or never Weasley,' Ron thought as they danced their way across the room.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. Ron lead Hermione to the balcony and they sat their under the starry night.  
  
"Beautiful sky, isn't it Ron?" Hermione said as they approached the ledge of the balcony.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. Ron looked at Hermione in the eye and continued, "But not as beautiful as you."  
  
Hermione was so touched that she gave Ron as soft kiss on the lips.  
  
'Now Weasley, now is the time to ask her' Ron though.  
  
After they broke off from the kiss, Ron took another deep breath and said, "Hermione, I have loved you from the moment I saw you but I just didn't tell until our fifth year when I realized that I could not afford to see you with another guy." Hermione listened to Ron attentively. He continued, "Now, I wouldn't want to see you slip away from me and I want to have you hear by my side forever, and so I ask you," Ron took a small, square box from his pocket and opened it, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. She didn't expect this at all. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks. It was the most beautiful ring she ever saw.  
  
Then, she turned away from Ron and ran to the other end of the balcony.  
  
Ron was confused. 'Why did turn away? Was her answer yes or no? Did I say or do something wrong?' These questions filled his mind as he ran after her.  
  
"Why Hermione?" Ron asked, "Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Didn't you like the food?"  
  
"No, Ron," Hermione answered, "It's not what you did or say. It's not the food. Everything is perfect. I just can't accept the ring and the proposal Ron." Hermione said as she cried.  
  
Ron froze. He didn't know what to say. He just froze as Hermione walked away from him. Then, after Hermione closed the door, he dropped the ring on the floor, raindrops started to fall from the sky and he just started to cry. 


	2. On Bended Knee chapter 1

On Bended Knee Summary: Ron and Hermione have been in love since their Fifth year, but something has gone wrong. Songfic in the next chapters by Boy II Men.  
  
Ron doesn't understand what happened. It was as if it came to him in a flash. He didn't understand why Hermione didn't accept the proposal. Ron was just so confused that night that he couldn't sleep. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to know why. that was the only question he had in mind. He wanted to talk to her right that very moment but he couldn't. He wanted to owl Harry but he knows Harry wouldn't know. So, he tried to get some sleep, but eventually, didn't get any..  
  
Darling I can't explain Where did we lose our way? Girl, it's driving me insane  
  
The next day, Ron woke up at around noon. He was so tried. When he turned around to see the time, he saw the ring that he was suppose to give to Hermione and he remembered what happened that evening. He forced himself to go and find something else to do to get his mind off Hermione. So, he went to the library.  
  
Ron was scanning some books, but his mind was elsewhere. 'Why, of all the places I could go to, does it have to be the library?' he thought to himself, angrily. He got some more books and read them and bored himself to death, until something caught his eye. he thought to himself, angrily. He got some more books and read them and bored himself to death, until something caught his eye. 'BLOODY HELL!' he thought. Hermione just entered the library. 'Dumb Weasley! Dumb! Why did you have to go to this freaking library that you know this is where she goes to?' he thought as Hermione walked to a book shelf near him. Obviously, she didn't see him.  
  
Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't feeling great. He wanted to ask her but then, he can't, something is stopping him. So, he got some more books and got bored. He glanced at Hermione once in a while, but forced himself not to.  
  
Then, as Ron was walking out of the library, someone called him, "Ron!" it shouted. Ron turned around to see who it was. It was Hermione. Apparently, she was also leaving the library and saw Ron.  
  
Ron wanted to ignore her but then, he didn't. "Hi," Ron replied.  
  
"Want to have coffee?" Hermione asked. The tone of her voice was the normal one, the one that she uses when they were still together.  
  
"Sure," Ron answered.  
  
They walked together to the coffee shop. As they entered, Ron remembered the smell of that coffee shop; this was the same coffee shop that they go after the library. This was the coffee shop where they would exchange their "I love you" to each other. They would always sit at same table, the table by the window that would give them the perfect view of the library. Surprisingly, they sat at the same table.  
  
So, they ordered their usual drinks and sat at the table.  
  
At first, there was an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know to say to each other, they would glance at each other's eye and would look away. Then, Hermione broke the ice, "Ron, didn't you wonder why I said no?" she asked.  
  
"Actually Hermione, I was about to ask you that question," Ron replied. "Why DID you say no? And the thing that I couldn't understand was, you wanted to say yes, I could see it in your eyes yesterday night"  
  
Hermione sighed. She didn't want to break Ron's heart but she had to tell him the truth. "See Ron, I love you, I know you know that," Hermione started, "and I would have said yes but I couldn't."  
  
"What is something I did before that night?" Ron cut her off. "Was it something I said? Was my love not enough for you, Hermione?"  
  
Tears started to well up on Hermione's eyes. "Actually Ron, it's not you, it's me."  
  
"It's typical for you to say that," Ron interrupted. "Everyone says that."  
  
"But Ron, you don't understand, I'm very sick," Hermione said.  
  
"You're sick alright," Ron asserted. "You're sick because you rejected the one thing that would make you happy. Or maybe you were sick of my love. That's it."  
  
Hermione cried even more furiously than before. "Ron, I'm sick. I have this thing called Cancer in the Muggle world, and it's a very serious disease." Hermione said between her sobs.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He has heard of this disease before, and he knows how serious this is. "Well, there must be a spell or something to cure that disease." Ron supposed.  
  
"No Ron," Hermione replied calmly, "There's no spell for it. I looked it up on every spell book that I could find and there was nothing. They had nothing about Muggle diseases."  
  
"I never thought I would say this but, we'll go to Snape and ask him if he could brew up a potion for this disease." Ron suggested.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, "I also tried that. He said that he is not familiar with this disease and it would take years to make a potion for it, especially that it's a Muggle disease.  
  
Ron sighed and tears also started to well up his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry Hermione," Ron apologized. "I didn't mean what I said to you earlier. I didn't know."  
  
Hermione forced a smile and said, "That's okay Ron, it's my fault anyway. I should have told you immediately."  
  
"When exactly did you know that you had this?" Ron asked between sobs.  
  
"You remember that day when I told that I have a very important meeting and that we have to cancel our date?" Ron nodded his head. "Well, I actually went to see my family's doctor and he examined me and he said that I have this disease." Hermione explained.  
  
"Do your parents know" Ron asked.  
  
"To be honest, I keep this with me for a long time and this is the first time I told anyone about this." Hermione answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ron questioned. "You know that we'll be here for you, we would have supported you Mione."  
  
"I know, but I didn't want to anyone to worry about me or pity me," Hermione said.  
  
Ron just stood there and watched the love his life. 'I didn't know' that was all he could think of. 


	3. On Bended Knee Chapter 2

On Bended Knee Summary: Ron and Hermione have been in love since their Fifth year, but something has gone wrong.  
  
Then, a moment of silence.  
  
Ron couldn't say what he wants to say to Hermione. He, too, was crying so badly.  
  
Then, he finally asked, "Hermione, do you know when."  
  
"Yes Ron," Hermione cut him off. "Yes, I visited the doctor days before yesterday, and he told me and it's getting worse. He told me that I have less than a year to live."  
  
Ron froze. He didn't expect that it will be that soon. 'Less than a year! Less that YEAR!' he thought. He just started to cry again.  
  
Then, Hermione stood up and said, "I think we better go."  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied, as he too stood up. "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said wiping her tears as they exited the coffee shop.  
  
So, Ron and Hermione walked.  
  
"We could still get married Hermione," Ron suddenly said. "I mean, I don't mind about your illness and."  
  
Hermione stopped and sat at a near by bench and Ron followed her. "Ron, I wan t you to have a normal life with a girl who could take of you," she explained. "You could get another girl that is not sick and live with you until your dying days. Stand by you when you need her. Cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner or you."  
  
"I don't want anyone like that Hermione," Ron insisted. "I want you. I don't care if you couldn't cook breakfast for me, or serve me lunch or dinner, I'll do that all for you."  
  
"No Ron," Hermione interrupted. "I want to see you get married with someone who would do that all for you. You deserve someone who is better than me. Someone who." Hermione put her head down, for she doesn't want Ron to see her cry again. She forced herself to stop, but she couldn't. Ron gave her hug.  
  
That hug made Hermione feel sadder. She wouldn't be able to feel Ron's securing hugs when she goes away.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered, still hugging her, "If I can't marry you then I won't marry anyone else. I want you and only you. It's not what you can do for me that made me love you, it's who you are that made me love you."  
  
Hermione was touched by what Ron said.  
  
They both stood up and walked their way home.  
  
That night, Ron thought about what Hermione said. He tried to think of ways to help her. He thought hard but it just won't come to him. After hours of thinking, he just fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione, in her flat, was thinking of Ron and was crying. She didn't want to hurt Ron, but that was too late. She already hurt him, and it hit him real bad. That moment, she wanted to do anything just to cure her sickness. She wanted it to go away. This was the only thing that is keeping her away from him, but she couldn't think of any more ways to cure it, or stop her death.  
  
Hermione just sat by her window and reminiscences on the times she had with Ron. She could never forget those moments, and she doesn't want to.  
  
~*~*A few months later*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione spend most of their time together. Ron had already accepted the fact that Hermione has to leave him soon and that he couldn't do anything about it. Instead to fighting it, or wasting his time thinking of things to cure her, he just spends his time with her and cherishes them. He did this not out of pity, but out of his love for her.  
  
They had the best times of their lives. They were so happy.  
  
One day, while they were walking by the beach Hermione said, "Ron, I'm tired, can we just sit and watch the sunset?"  
  
Ron smiled and they sat down. Hermione leaned on Ron's chest and they both watched the sunset.  
  
Ron kissed Hermione on her forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and said, "Ron, promise me that you will never forget me. That you will never forget that I love you so much." Ron felt that tears were running down from Hermione's face.  
  
"Of course, my love," Ron answered. "I will always love you."  
  
Hermione gave a deep sigh and leaned on Ron comfortably.  
  
After the sun had already set, Ron whispered, "Hermione, it's time to go home now."  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Ron looked are her and tears just came running down his cheeks.  
  
Hermione's dead. She died beside the one she loves. She died in a very peaceful place.  
  
Ron hugged her lifeless body under the starry night. On bended knee.  
  
THE END 


End file.
